


Defeat

by Ravin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Pastels, sad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: I drew the Winter Soldier with Cap’s shield and also my head canon of Cap when he discovers that Bucky is the Winter Soldier and learns everything he has been through.For Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 for the square "Art Style: Pastels."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a LONG time since I've drawn anything, and even longer since I've used pastels, but this was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> [BuckyBarnesBingo](https://buckybarnesbingo.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> [My card](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11272.html) (and running fill list) on Dreamwidth.
> 
> [Me](https://shadow-ravin.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
